


Breakfast of Champions

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Olivarry Week 2015 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Domestic</p><p>When one of you is so bad at cooking you burn pasta, and the other's culinary experience involves a dead animal with a spit, you learn to roll with the pancakes...or lack of pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fluff it up as much as possible. Whether or not I succeeded it up to you all :)

Some people wonder why Oliver wakes with a smile; it's Barry's reaction to the alarm clock every morning.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP -_ "Nooo, fug-you!"  _Smack!_

Sunlight peeks through the windows of Oliver's apartment - his very own, albeit still near Thea's - but Barry doesn't pay it any mind, flopping back onto his boyfriend's chest with a loud  _thud_. A puff of air rushes out of Oliver's mouth on impact.

"Sorry," Barry mutters, patting what he thinks is a shoulder when really it's a left nipple. How he can't tell the difference is a mystery. "G'back to sleep."

Oliver gives him a brief squeeze, but doesn't comply, making to roll out from under his affectionate octopus instead. "Barry," he says, "I have to go, and you have work -"

"No, no, no," Barry whines. His index finger flies up and smacks Oliver's nose and lips. "Shhhhh."

Oliver nearly goes cross-eyed looking at the offending digit. He's torn between smacking it away and laughing. "But I'm hungry," he protests, his words coming out odd with his lips pursed under Barry's finger.

Barry lets out a monstrous groan at this. Suddenly he speeds out of the bedroom, and before Oliver can blink comes back with a tray, complete with orange juice, milk, and a bowl of cereal. Oliver barely has time to sit up before his breakfast is almost shoved onto his lap.

"Wow, thank -" Barry collapses back under the covers, "-you."

"Now  _stay_."

Abruptly, Oliver is faced with the challenge of having to bend awkwardly over his cereal as Barry wraps all four limbs around his leg and waist. Looking down, he watches as he falls back to sleep almost immediately, squinting eyes relaxing and wild hair tickling Oliver's stomach.

Happiness warms his chest. "Okay, Barry," he murmurs, smoothing a few wayward strands, "I'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
